


Не было

by Taisin



Series: Ничего невозможного [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mentioned Darth Vader
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: АУ. В конце 6го эпизода, Люк втащил отца в шатл и довез до госпиталя живым. Что было дальше





	Не было

— Что это?

Люк смотрел в папку, уже почти понимая — что — но еще на грани «такого просто не может быть потому что…» Потому что только пять минут назад все было из радости и света, он никак не мог перестать улыбаться, и по дороге в кабинет Мотмы ему улыбались тоже и поздравляли с победой. А он только и мог, что сиять в ответ — его отец был жив, жив, здесь, совсем рядом. И даже хорошо, что Мотма выдернула его из цепких лап врачей — он быстро с ней поговорит и выбьет разрешение видеть отца…

Мотма молчала.

Люк смотрел в папку.

Два снимка.

Один — изуродованное шрамами, слишком белое, слишком спокойное незнакомое лицо с закрытыми глазами.

Второй — черная фигура в слишком знакомых доспехах на сером столе.

И официальная бумага. Медицинское заключение.

Приход в сознание — 11:30 по корабельному времени, длительность — пять минут.

Кома.

Смерть мозга — 12:00 часов по корабельному времени.

Кремация в 13:00…

Вчерашняя дата.

Что он делал вчера в 12:00 часов по корабельному времени? Обедал. А потом пришли Хан и Чуви, они болтали и смеялись. Заглянула Лея, сказала ему пару забывшихся фраз. Ничего особенного.

И он ничего не почувствовал.

Он и сейчас ничего не чувствовал. Смотрел на закрытые глаза человека на фотографии и не ощущал вообще ничего. Только пустоту и душащую официальность серого кабинета-каморки и слишком резкого света.

— Почему мне не сказали?

— Поверьте, у нас были причины.

— Какие? — спросил Люк, не поднимая головы. Снимок был слишком контрастным, наверное там была такая же безумно-яркая лампа «дневного света». Ее принесли потом, или она светила отцу в лицо, пока он умирал?

— Вы бы захотели остаться с ним, а вызволить вас от врачей не вызывая удивления было бы невозможно, особенно на несколько часов. Поймите, никто не знает, чей вы сын. И никто не должен знать. Это слишком опасно. И о его присутствии здесь не знал ни один человек. Конечно, если бы он выжил, все было бы иначе, но сейчас будет лучше — для всех лучше, поверьте, — если будет считаться, что он умер на Звезде, вместе с императором. От вашей руки, — добавила Мотма жестко.

— Кто из врачей был с ним? — спросил Люк. — Я хочу с ним поговорить.

— Люк, — вздохнула Мотма, — вы меня, должно быть из-за шока, плохо расслышали. С ним не было людей вообще. Только дроиды. Им стерли память сразу после кремации. Официально, лорда Вейдера на этом корабле никогда не было. Я прошу вас это запомнить.

— Я запомню, — сказал Люк. — А вы к нему заходили?

— Да. После. Почему вас это интересует?

«Потому что я хочу знать, какого цвета были его глаза», — хотел сказать Люк, но промолчал. Это был слишком личный вопрос, чтобы задать его главе Альянса. Какое ей дело до его желаний. Ему даже не дали попрощаться.

— Я попрошу вас вернуть папку. Она должна быть уничтожена.

— Оставьте мне его снимок,- Люк наконец поднял глаза. На лице Мотмы не было вообще никаких эмоций и он ощутил облегчение — честное равнодушие было много лучше ее лица с ярлыком «материнская забота». — Там же не видно кто это.

Она кивнула с явным неудовольствием.

— Хорошо. Но помните — его тут не было. И он официально вам никто.

— И я очень рад его смерти.

— Так будет лучше, — Мотма мягко улыбнулась. Люк взял снимок и осторожно положил его в карман куртки, напротив сердца. Встал.

— Я понимаю.

Он действительно понимал. Он не убедит никого в очевидном для него самого факте: Вейдер спас своего сына просто как человек и отец. Повстанцы припишут ему очередной монструозный мотив, имперцы — сочтут предателем. Ни то ни другое не было правдой, в тот момент политики просто не было — совсем. Но это он никому никогда не сможет объяснить. И никак нельзя было допустить, чтобы из-за его чистоплюйства на его отца — сейчас, как ни противоестественно, совершенно беззащитного — вылили поток грязи.

— Я пойду.

— Конечно,- кивнула Мотма. Она была явно удивлена его спокойствием.

Люк тоже — чуть чуть. Он понимал, это ненадолго. Маленький подарок, чтобы успеть дойти до своей комнаты, запереться и заорать в подушку.

Подарок с той стороны Силы.


End file.
